Naruto Shippuden parody
by The True Uchiha Avenger
Summary: Basically a parody I based off of Naruto Shippuden. Warning:Rude humor and language. Anyone that's not old enough to read this. DO NOT READ. Yes that includes you too Timmy.
1. chapter 1

Naruto walked in the leaf,"Wow it seems so big!" Jiraiya scoffed,"Maybe because you have a small dick." Naruto looked at him questionably,"Are you perhaps bi?" Jiraiya shrugged,"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." Naruto pondered on THAT ONE question until they entered the gate. "I finally have a cure to your sickness,look at Bushy Brows sensei naked and you'll be scarred for life!" Jiraiya smacked him on top of his head,"Okay that's pushing it too far." "I Know."smirked Naruto. "Hey Naruto!" Jiraiya sighed,"It's the flat chested bitch." Naruto glared,"Hey don't call her that! She probably at least has an ass!" Naruto's eyes somehow hones on Sakura's flat ass,he looks at Jiraiya tears in his eyes,"Never mind " "It's been years since I seen you Naruto." Naruto flatly says,"I can see much hasn't change." Sakura sighs,"My hair? Yeah it stayed short." Naruto glared,"No I mean your ass! Your tits! Where are they?? Are they like hiding? Your still as flat as...as Sasuke's chest!" Jiraiya suddenly started choking in an dumpling for some reason.

Sakura had tears in her eyes,then suddenly she bitch smacked Naruto so hard he flew into several trees before landing in a dazed heap besides Iruka. Jiraiya looked in horror,'Damn that bitch sure can knock a man out. Damn Tsundae,what did you do to this girl...?" Iruka sighed,"How many times I told you to think with your head and not your dick?" Naruto sat in thought,"Like two years ago?" Iruka sighed,"Anyway how was training with bi sensei?" Naruto grimaced,"Weird,he kept wanting me to transform into a girl so he can test my endurance? Whatever that means." Iruka turned a dark shade of red,he had a big erection that was threatening to appear,he needed Anko right now. "Um Naruto enjoy the ramen. Anko and I need to talk right now. Bye." Naruto looked confused,"Um okay I guess. Wonder how my boi Garra is."

"Naruto!" Naruto looked at Sakura,"What?" "Big Boo- I mean Tsundae needs us!" Naruto nodded,"Sure I'll be there. I need to talk to someone quick though." He grinned as he spotted Hinata hiding behind a tree, this somehow brought back memories of him accidentally seeing her naked at the waterfall when they were young. He walked up to her,"Hey." "Um,h-h-hi Naruto." Naruto looked at her with eyes confused,"Why you always hide? I won't harm you." "Hey I'm Shino, remember me?" Naruto blinked twice, concentrating hard,"Er not really,your a side character. Not what I would call important and plus your sort of weird..." Shino cried in the background, while Sakura threw Naruto in the hokage tower, LITERALLY. Everyone looked at the broken grass, Naruto cried out in pain. Everyone still. Looked. At. The. Broken. Glass. Naruto glared,"Well fuck you guys too then." Shizune smiled,"Oh hi nice to see you again." Naruto scrowled,"You threw shuriken at me and told me never to come back because I only lasted twenty seconds." Tsundae raised an eyebrow,"Shizune what's he talking about?" Shizune turned red,"Well we may have done 'it' before he left konoha." Everyone gasped even Kakashi,(Who was jealous. He wished it was him.) Shizune quickly left the room before questions can raised. Tsundae cleared her throat,"I'm sure you want to meet your old comrades." Naruto shrugged,"Doesn't matter. I heard I'm still a genin and Garra's kazekage. weird though. "Aren't we like the same age? Shouldn't I be hokage right now?" Tsundae quickly cleared her throat,"Oh yeah Garra's under attack. He'll need help. That is all." Naruto mumbled,"Wow already on with the plot huh? Bruh."


	2. my boi Garra's fight

Garra stared at the darkening sky, something was already wrong. "Hey Sandman!" Garra turned around,"Can a man rest without disturbancces?" The man laughed,"I like you. Maybe we can work something out,so you don't die." Garra's eyes narrowed,"I don't go that route boi. I'm straight." The man chuckled again,"I was joking about the I like you part. The killing you...not so much. You see we need your body to extract the tailed beast out of you." "That sounds gay." "No we're like taking your body and...uh...oh..er.. we're extracting it using the ghetto statue." Garra looked at him as if he was an idiot,"You mean the gedo statue right?" The man's eyes narrowed,"How'd you know that? Know what? Never mind die!" He started throwing explosives at Garra.

Garra weaved past them,"Boi you suck at throwing." The guy glared,"Hey I haven't played baseball in years man!"he shouted angrily. Garra eventually getting bored,sighed,"Bruh is that all you got?" The man grinned,"Nope. Say hello to my biggest ball ever!" "That sounded gay."said Garra. "Great! Say goodbye to you and your villagers demise!"he shouted as he dropped the bomb. Garra was surprised,"Holy- fucking sand defense barrier!" He shielded the village and himself too? (I guess) The guy glared,"Shoot! I'm out of here." Garra glared,OH NO BITCH! YOU AIN'T GOING NOWHERE!!!!" He grabbed the guys arm and broke it,then the guy still proceeded to escape with a back up clay like bird. Garra sighed in annoyance,"I summon the raccoon!!" Out came his tailed beast bomb and he ended the guy. Or so he thought. Then realized some bugs were in his sand. "The fuck?" Then they exploded. Garra fell,his last words as he seen two feet walking towards him was,"Fuck you..."

A/N:This is sorta based off of Naruto storm 2. I barely watch the series. And I may have added my own parts as well. Feel free to review,follow,and pm me. I'll try to answer you as fast as I can. Okay guys. Later!


End file.
